unPromised
by Mistress Song
Summary: Aquele ano estava sendo agitado para a família Cauldfield. Elsa, aos 11 anos, ingressara em Hogwarts. Anna mal podia esperar para que fosse sua vez. E seus pais só conseguiam pensar no futuro. Era bem provável que uma família puro-sangue amiga estivesse planejando casar seu filho mais novo com a sua filha. Mas havia aquela profecia para complicar tudo...


_Hogwarts e todo o universo bruxo são criação de J. K. Rowling._

 _Já os personagens principais de Frozen são propriedade da Walt Disney Animation Studios._

 _O enredo é uma adaptação original criada por mim._

* * *

un **Promised**

Elsa passaram anos da sua vida imaginando como seria estar naquele castelo pela primeira vez. Desde que podia lembrar, tinha memórias de sonhos – nem sempre enquanto dormia – sobre estar em Hogwarts. Claro que nenhum de seus sonhos jamais faria jus à realidade.

Aquele lugar devia ser o paraíso. Lá estava ela, entrando pela primeira vez em seu dormitório: uma quarto amplo com cinco camas de dossel, todas decoradas com as cores de sua casa: azul e bronze.

Estar na Corvinal não era uma real surpresa para ela. Na verdade, ela achava que não seria para ninguém em sua família. Apesar de a árvore genealógica da família Caulfield provavelmente datar a primeira geração bruxa, nunca houve uma tradição rigorosa quando se tratava de Hogwarts. É verdade que muitos deles acabavam indo para a Sonserina, mas nunca houve nenhuma preocupação com quem estivesse fora dela – o que provavelmente excluía a Grifinória.

E, apesar disso, era justamente a sua família que a fazia se sentir incompleta naquele momento. Melhor falando, a falta de sua família. Especialmente de sua irmã mais nova, Anna. Ela dividira sua infância inteira com ela, desde que a mais nova nascera. Agora, ela só a veria em feriados e férias até que chegasse o seu quarto ano. Aquilo não era fácil para ela, de modo algum. Ela queria poder compartilhar os momentos que iria viver com sua irmã. Elas sempre fizeram parte uma da história da outra.

Elsa também temia pelas pessoas que dividiria o quarto nos próximos anos. Desarrumando sua mala na cama mais próxima à porta, ela tinha uma visão privilegiada de todo o quarto. As outras quatro garotas também desfaziam suas malas em silêncio, constrangidas com as possibilidades dos sete anos que estavam por vir. Ela sempre fora uma garota reservada e, devido as tradições de sua família, nunca teve a oportunidade de ter amigas de fora.

A verdade é que ela nunca entendera bem o sistema de sua casa. Elsa parecia ser o que os pais queriam que Anna se tornasse, queriam que a mais nova baseasse-se na concentração e seriedade da mais velha. Apontavam-lhe como exemplo em muitas ocasiões, mesmo quando parecia injusto para a própria Elsa.

Mas era Anna quem podia se divertir com vizinhos e amigos da família. Elsa nunca compreendeu e seu bom senso nunca a deixou questionar a família. Afinal, por que diabos ela era tão super protegida se era um exemplo a ser seguido? Anna tinha apenas 8 anos e seus pais já começavam a arranjar seu casamento!

Não que Elsa reclamasse dessa parte: ela preferia fugir da tradição arcaica de casamentos arranjados entre famílias bruxas puras apenas para manter seus nomes e sangues puros. A questão não era essa: ela era a mais velha, mas nenhuma palavra era proferida sobre casamentos quando se tratava dela. Por quê?

Por conta de coisas assim, seu máximo de interação fora de sua família fora em poucos eventos sociais que seus pais decidiam levá-la ao invés de deixá-la em casa, com os elfos. Porém, nestes breves momentos, sua timidez e introversão falavam mais alto. E falar com aquelas garotas do quarto, com toda a certeza, seria uma grande dificuldade a ser enfrentada nos próximos anos.

 **. . .**

Não demorou muito tempo até Elsa descobrir o nome de suas companheiras de quarto. Como faziam aulas juntas, foi relativamente fácil conversar com elas que, em sua maioria, partilhavam de sua timidez.

Uma garota baixinha de cabelos pretos e cacheados chamada Lucy James parecia ainda mais acanhada que ela. Elas trocaram poucas palavras, mas Elsa logo notou o quanto era doce e sonhadora e mal parecia acreditar estar ali. Aparentemente ela era nascida trouxa e jamais teria sonhado com a possibilidade de um lugar como Hogwarts.

A família Cauldfield não tinha política rígida contra nascidos trouxas, como a maioria dos "sangues puros". Alguns – até os pais de Elsa – poderiam entortar o nariz para alguns, mas jamais iriam proibi-la de cultivar uma amizade com alguém apenas por causa de suas origens, diferente de outras famílias.

Famílias estas, inclusive, que já rendiam brincadeiras muito cedo a pobre Lucy, que por não conhecer nada sobre o mundo bruxo, não entendia o horror que era ser chamada de _sangue ruim_.

Vinha acontecendo muito nas aulas de Feitiços. Estas eram em conjunto com os alunos da Sonserina e um grupo mal encarado soltava cochichos debochados olhando na direção da garota, como se um animal estivesse grudado em suas costas. Aquilo tirava Elsa do sério. Se ela, mesmo tendo "sangue puro", lidava bem com Lucy e qualquer outro, sem se importar com ser trouxa ou não, por que diabos eles não podiam se esforçar para fazer o mesmo?

Na saída da aula, a loira acompanhou a nova amiga e, quando elas passaram, um dos sonserinos, aparentemente o líder, um menino ruivo e alto, as bloqueou.

"Por que você anda com ela?" ele fincou o olhar diretamente em Elsa.

"Ah, oi..." ela respondeu irônica. "Meu nome é Elsa, a propósito."

"Eu sei quem você é, Cauldfield" o garoto afirmou firmemente. "Eu sou Hans, Hans Wisteergard, caso tenha alguma dúvida. Agora... por que você anda com ela?"

"Desculpe, mas quem é você para querer anotar minha ficha completa?" a loira continuou incisiva, já começando a ficar com raiva. "Quer saber, não se dê o trabalho de responder. Você se sairá melhor se permanecer calado."

Sem hesitar, a garota empinou o nariz e já seguia em frente, quando ouviu o sussurro de _sangue ruim_ em direção a Lucy.

O olhar que Elsa jogou na direção do ruivo foi congelante. Ele realmente sentiu sua coluna gelar de medo daquela garota. Mais tarde, quando elas já não estavam mais ali e ele devia seguir pra sua aula, notou que o frio em seus pés não havia sido só medo: de algum jeito, seus sapatos estavam grudados no chão, gelo em volta deles.

 **. . .**

"Não os deixe chamá-la de _sangue ruim_ , Lucy" Elsa pediu que assim viraram o corredor. Usava as palavras com nojo, mas não do mesmo modo que os garotos lá atrás. Ela se sentia enojada com o fato de aquele termo existir.

A morena, que não sabia o quão ruim aquilo poderia ser, deu de ombro.

"Eu não entendo... parece ruim, mas não sei o porquê de fazerem isso."

"Alguns bruxos, atualmente bem poucos, acham que aqueles que não tem nenhum dos pais em família mágica não deveriam ter o direito de aprenderem magia" Elsa explicou. Nunca conseguia entender como algumas pessoas realmente acreditavam naquilo. "Esses tipos de bruxo geralmente se orgulham por não ter _"um pingo de sangue trouxa"_ , como se ter sangue trouxa fosse diminuir a magia da pessoa. Por isso eles chamam aqueles que não tem bruxos na família de _sangue ruim_."

As duas haviam parado para conversar, ignorando o fato de que iriam se atrasar se não voltassem ao caminho rápido. Lucy ouvia atentamente a explicação de Elsa. Ela conseguia entender que aquilo era uma coisa muito ruim para a amiga, que fora criada dentro do mundo bruxo. Para ela, porém, tudo parecia só palavras.

"Elsa, eu não me importo que eles me chamem dessas coisas" Lucy disse, tranquila.

A loira suspirou. Tudo bem, ela faria a amiga entender que não podia aceitar aquilo, mas se demorassem muito mais ali, levariam a bronca de suas vidas pelo atraso. Resolveu então finalizar o assunto.

"Só... não os deixe fazer isso" ela disse, já puxando o braço da outra e correndo para a aula.

"Sim, senhora!"

 **. . .**

A biblioteca não estava muito cheia. Era um sábado à tarde e o primeiro jogo da temporada de quadribol – Sonserina contra Grifinória – acontecera naquela manhã. Elsa nunca fora muito ligada em esportes, mas resolveu dar uma chance, mesmo sua casa não estando na disputa.

Ela havia de concordar que em muitos pontos havia sido emocionante, mas na maior parte do tempo ela ficara entediada. Depois de alguns minutos só com pontos marcados um atrás do outro e batedores atirando bolas em outras pessoas – o que sempre a deixava horrorizada quando parava para pensar: aquela bola parecia bem pesada e pela rapidez dela, com certeza quebraria ou arrancaria braços facilmente – a coisa ficava meio repetitiva. Se nenhum dos apanhadores se apressasse, ela desistiria completamente de ficar até o fim, mas não chegou a ser necessário.

A única coisa boa sobre o esporte é que a fez lembrar de sua irmã. Claramente ela já sabia que Anna iria querer jogar quadribol no time de sua casa. Com toda a sua energia acumulada – aquela menina era hiperativa, Elsa tinha certeza! –, ela estaria na primeira fila para fazer testes em seu segundo ano. Desde pequena a mais nova adorava brincar com vassouras de brinquedo.

E graças ao jogo, as pessoas resolveram deixar as tarefas para o dia seguinte. Elsa, que já havia feito praticamente tudo, retomara a leitura de um romance policial trouxa que pedira emprestado a Joana, uma lufana primeiranista. Ela estava sentada no chão de um corredor vazio, absorta no mistério a ser resolvido. Era, também, um ótimo modo de saber a vida engraçada que os trouxas viviam sem magia.

A garota passara por alguns momentos de tensão e quando isso acontecia, ela sentia o ar ficar mais frio a sua volta. Não que ela parasse sua leitura: além do mistério em si, ainda tinha os mistérios que os trouxas eram para ela.

Algumas horas depois, quando Elsa finalmente fechou o livro, ela notou algo engraçado: havia floquinhos de neve ao seu redor e em sua trança. Isso certamente explicava a mudança de temperatura, mas como diabos aquilo havia chegado ali? Ela encarou o teto, que parecia sólido e sem buracos como sempre. E ainda havia o fato de haver alguns andares acima. Bem, as janelas estavam fechadas e, mesmo que abertas, haveria uma trilha de flocos. Mas aqueles estavam _exatamente_ ao redor dela.

Foi então que ela parou para pensar: ainda não havia começado a nevar!

Ela e Anna tinham criado um hábito de esperar pela primeira neve da estação. Elsa tinha um dom para prever qual era aquele dia. As duas aguardavam olhando as janelas, procurando o primeiro montinho para fazer um anjo ou boneco. Elsa lembrou, havia pouco tempo, que não poderia fazer aquilo naquele ano já que Anna não estava ali.

E ela _sabia_ que não estava nevando lá fora. Sabe-se lá como, _ela sabia_!

Então de onde veio toda aquela neve?

 **. . .**

 _Queridos mamãe, papai e Anna,_

 _Como estão vocês? E Nym, tudo bem com ela? Por aqui, as coisas estão tranquilas..._

 _Mal posso esperar pelo feriado de Natal! Estou sentindo tanta falta de vocês! Estou contando os dias para embarcar no Expresso!_

 _Estamos tento alguns testes antes do feriado e estou tentando não acumular tarefas para quando estiver em casa. Afinal, não vou estragar o pouco tempo que teremos juntos com atividades que posso fazer antes, não é mesmo?!_

 _O tempo está esfriando, não é? Estou tão feliz que nevou! Estou encontrando neve_ por todo canto _! Foi uma pena não poder brincar com a Anna desta vez, mas em breve brincaremos muuuito na neve._

 _Eu sei que já falei isso, mas estou realmente muito ansiosa pelo Natal!_

 _Com amor,_

 _Elsa._

 _ **. . .**_


End file.
